The Protectiveness of Brothers
by find true strength
Summary: Aramis, Athos, and Porthos all made a vow to protect their new little brother D'artagnan even if it cost them their lives only D'artagnan keeps getting hurt protecting them instead. These are the stories of D'artagnan saving each of his brothers and the one time they are able to save him.
1. Porthos Chapter 1

Jean De Pucei was an all together bad man. He robbed, murdered, kidnapped and much more. The inseparables had finally cornered him at an old countryside farm that he has been using as his hideout. Porthos and D'artagnan are entering the barn to search for the douche bag, while Athos and Aramis are doing a search inside the old, sad-looking, broken down house.

The door to the barn made a creaking sound as Porthos opened wide enough for him to enter. D'artagnan a few steps behind him, both on guard with their swords out in front of them. The barn looked like it hasn't been tended to in may years. There was thick layer of dust and spider webs everywhere you looked. Tools were rusted, boards were rotted, the top floor of the barn had boards missing and hanging suspended from ropes were a big size bundle of boards and other supplies. It was level with the upper floor hanging in the middle of the open area of the barn. The two inseparables were slowly walking into the barn searching for any sign Jean De Pucei was in here. "Jean, come out and surrender. We know you are in here. There is no escape." Porthos yelled into the seeming empty air.

"Porthos, be careful. I don't like this. It feels like something is about to happen, something bad." D'artagnan whispered loud enough for Porthos to hear. He stopped looking into the side room with all the horse supplies were. Porthos kept walking slowly around he was almost under the bundle of wood hanging in the air.

" Hahha, something is going to happen. We are going to catch this dirt bag, lock him up, then spend an evening at the pub getting drunk. Seriously, you have nothing to worry. There is no way he can bet me in strength or you in skill and besides I'm your big brother I won't let anything happen to you. Neither will Athos and Aramis." Porthos voice teasing and warm. D'artagnan saw the room was clear and turned around to look at Porthos. He opened his mouth to tell he was serious and it wasn't worried about himself when he saw a shadow on the second floor. All of a sudden he realized Porthos had unknowingly step under the bundle hanging in the air and it was falling towards him! "Porthos!" D'artagnan started moving before he fully registered it. He would Not lose another family member. He just can't. D'artagnan shoved Porthos out of the way at full speed. The wood and other thing falling on top of him burying him, dust and hay flying in the air making a cloud. Porthos was pushed so hard he went flying a good few feet roiling on the floor before coming to a stop.

"cough, cough, what? cough" Porthos got up slowly trying to piece together what just happened. " D'art?" The small cloud of dust settled enough to see though. Porthos almost wished it hadn't, that this was all a cruel nightmare and any moment he would wake up but it was not to be. Porthos felt his blood freeze in his veins and his heart lodge in his throat choking him. _No, this can't be real. This can't be happening._ But it is happening his mind screamed at him it was real; it was happening. For just a few feet in front of him he could see the pile of heavy wood meant for him covering his little brother, an arm sticking out towards him palm down. And blood so much blood leaking out of the pile staining the ground. "D'artagnan!" Porthos ran over moving everything off frantically. Not caring about anything but his precious little brother. His brother who could be dying. Finally the last piece was moved off. D'artagnan laid facing away from Porthos partly on his side and stomach. He had several deep cuts all over his body and face. He had a piece of wood stabbing through his side going completely through poking out the other side. Porthos carefully turned him over holding him in his arms so gently almost like D'artagnan was fragile glass that could shatter any moment and slip through his fingers.

"D'art?" "Please..No." sob "D'artagnan, please, open your eyes; say something." Porthos begged but D'artagnan never moved. He just laid still pale and slowing growing cold. Porthos put his fingers hasty on his neck hoping, praying to feel a pulse but there was nothing. Aaaahhh Porthos wailed. "Aramis!" He shouted at the top of his lungs louder than he had ever shouted before. He tucked D'artagnan's to him resting his head on his little brothers soft hair rocking gently. "No, you can't do this to me. It was suppose to be me. I'm the big brother. That means I'm the one that protects you not the other way around you stupid, stupid fool. Wake up. Come on, you have to wake up. I need you. Athos and Aramis need you. You stupid..stupid...sob...don't you get it. We where lost and we dind't even know it until you come into our lives. you saw something in us that we couldn't see in ourselves. You made us want to be better, to live up to the unfailing love and awe in your eyes. If you leave us like this we are destroyed. Do you understand?! If you die than we die. So, please please, hold on." Porthos wailed but D'artagnan heard nothing.

"haahahah." A laugh could be heard coming from behind Porthos but Porthos acted like he didn't hear it. " This is just to funny. I mean that was the stupidest thing I have ever seen pushing you out of the way like that." Jean moved slowly arrogantly behind Porthos picking up a metal stick along the way. The whole time taunting him. "It is a little sad I will give you that. He was just a snot nose little boy. So much life left to live cut short so soon all cause he saved _you_." Jean sneered. Porthos kissed his brother's forehead then slowly lowered D'artagnan down to the ground never letting him go all the way. He removed one hand the other he used to cup his brother's cheek rubbing his thumb back and forth. Jean came up right behind Porthos. He held the metal stick in both hands and swung back as far as he could before swinging towards Porthos head. "But don't you worry. I won't make you live with the guilt. Allow me to send you to him." Right before it connected to his head Porthos caught it moving faster than Jean eyes could follow. "what? How did you?" Porthos didn't answer. He just let go of D'artagnan. Jean tried to get out of Porthos' grasp yanking with all his might but to no avail. The metal piece was stuck tight.

Porthos raised his head looking Jean in the eyes. When their eyes met Jen felt the fear of God in his very soul. Porthos eyes were cold full of hatred and anger. Jean did something he had never done in his whole life before. He prayed. He prayed for mercy from God cause he knew there would be none from the man kneeling in front of him. Porthos slowly got to his feet tightening his grip until the metal piece broke in two pieces. As the metal broke in half Porthos used his other hand to grab Jean neck pushing him back until Jean's back hit the wooded wall behind him hard, never once letting go. He punched Jean first in the stomach breaking all the ribs on the left side while squeezing his neck until Jean dace turned red and purple. He then threw him down. Jean tried to back away using his elbows but Porthos just stopped on his legs on after the other breaking them both. Jean screamed. It was as Porthos broke his other leg that the barn door was flung open and in rushed Athos and Aramis. Swords drawn they looked around frantically taking every thing in.

"D'artagnan!" Aramis yelled running over and kneeling beside him. He immediately started working on his wounds. "Porthos?" Athos stood by D'artagnan's head watching Porthos carefully. Porthos never once looked up. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment before staring back at Jean on the ground in front of him whimpering. He callously brought his sword up hovering just above Jean's stomach.

"Porthos stop! He's down." Athos shouted and for the first time since begging for D'art to stay with him Porthos broke his silence. "No. I will not let this pathetic piece of dog dung to live not after he took our light from us. No, I will kill him slowly painfully. He will die." There was no emotion left in Porthos's voice. It was completely and truly empty. Athos sucked in his breath.

"Aramis, D'art?" silence greeted Athos's question. he turned on his heel sharply panic clear in his voice. "Aramis!" but it was not Aramis that answered. "P'thos..huff..'Thos...cough..huff..'Mis?" The voice was no louder than a whisper barely heard but it had an effect on everyone there. Everybody froze it seemed like even the air itself stopped moving for that one moment. Then everything was a rush of movement. Porthos grabbed Jean by the collar of his shirt and jerked him up until his shoulders was off the ground before giving Jean ones solid punch knocking him out cleanly.

Athos sat on his knees at D'art's head, Aramis on the left side, Porthos on the right. The other two sat silently while Aramis talked to their little brother. "D'art don't move. Can you tell me where you hurt the most?" "side." was the barely distinguished answer. "okay, okay. That's good. I need you to open those pretty puppy dog eyes of yours now. Can you do that for me?" Aramis hands never stopping as he fixed up what he could and putting a temporary patch on the worst ones until they could get to a better place for him to close the wounds. D'artagnan slowly opened his eyes. "That's it. Come on" Aramis encouraged. Athos rubbed D'art hair gently, Porthos holding his hand both encouraging him and letting him know they where there in there own way. D'artagnan had to blink a couple times before everything came into focus again. He look at each of them before his eyes stopped at Porthos a slight frown on his face. " You okay?"

At that question Porthos bent over D'artagnan's hand that was clasped in both of his bawling his eyes out. He could barely get his voice out. "You foolish pup worry about yourself first before worrying about others. You are the one that is hurt not me." D'artagnan yawned. "not a pup" he replied sleepy. The others smiled looked at him and smiled gently. "No going to sleep yet, little one. Stay awake just a little bit longer. Okay" Athos told him softly. "kay" to tired to saying thing else.

After that Athos tied up Jean to a wooden beam with no hope of him getting untied by himself to be left there for the sheriff in town to come get him. Then he and Porthos got an old wagon ready and hitched it to their horses. Aramis stayed at D'artagnan's side until it was time to leave. Porthos gently picked up D'art and carried him to the wagon setting him down on the hay and blankets they had covered the bottom of the wagon with to make the trip easier. He then climb in with him and sat with D'art's head in his lap. Aramis climb up front nd took hold of the rains getting them moving to the nearest town with Athos on his horse taking up the rear. Porthos filed the other two up on what happened all the while thanking God for not taking their precious foolish pup, their bright light, from them.


	2. Aramis Chapter 2

The sky was finally clear after two days of none stop rain. The sun was out; the weather a perfect mild temperature; small white clouds against a bluer than blue sky. Yes, today would have been perfect, If not for a certain hooded gang. See this hooded gang called themselves, of all ironies, - The Hooded Gang – have gotten it in their heads it would be a good idea to hold the Pope hostage in the grand cathedral and demanding the King pay a fortune to get him back. The musketeer garrison has all but empty out in order to take them out. We entered the cathedral from the catacombs and have nearly gotten all the man subdued. We are spread out to different levels to make sure we get all of them. D'artagnan and I are at the very top were the giant bell is that rings to signal time for mass and other things. The floor shape is square with four columns holding the roofs up with timbers in the ceiling holding the bell and a small staircase in the center of the floor. We have to be careful as we fight for there are no walls but it hasn't been a problem at least not for me and my little brother. We have beaten three the five people up here.

"Ahh, just look at that view D'art! Isn't it just magnificent?" Aramis says quite cheerfully while parrying his opponent's sword. Chancing a quick glance out the side of his eye checking on D'artagnan but there was no need to worry he was having no difficulties fighting his foe.

"Yes, truly breathtaking. We must make sure Athos and Porthos see it before we leave again. Though I doubt Athos will like it as much as the rest of us he doesn't really care for heights." D'art replied back with laughter clear in his voice. The members of the hooded gang were very annoyed with their chatter but couldn't find a pause in the fighting to say anything back. It was taking all their concentration to hold back the musketeers.

"Ha-ha ha-ha, to true about poor Athos but I'm sure we can rope him into coming up here before we all head back down." With that Aramis thrust past his enemy's guard and landed a fatal hit in the chest. He then turned to look where is precious baby brother was a few feet away and saw him getting close to the edge. At the sight he felt a slight worried tinge. "Come now, stop playing around we need to see what is keeping our dear brothers so long."

"As you wish, Mis." D'art sent his opponent's sword flying out of his hand and over the ledge before knocking him out. "There all done." It was at that time he made step forward to go towards Aramis when his foot slid in a small patch of water. As he slid he hit his head on one of the columns hard. The knock was so hard it dazed him and he went to slightly sideways and backwards over the edge.

"Nooooo, D'artagnan!" Aramis shouted from the very depths of his soul. 'Please let me be on time. Lord, don't let me lose him'. Aramis threw himself down just in time to catch D'artagnan's hand. D'artagnan hung there limp swaying a tiny bit in the wind, eyes closed. Aramis felt a lump in his throat from the rising panic at the sight. "D'artagnan! D'artagnan! Open your eyes! Look at me!" A groan made it up to Aramis. He could see D'art slowly lift his head eyes slightly unfocused. "That's it, good. Now I need you to focus and grab my hand." D'artagnan's eyes come into focus catching something over Aramis's left shoulder before becoming round in horror. One of the gang members had come around and was holding a word over Aramis.

"He-he well, don't this beat all. I get to kill me two musketeers for the price of one." The man gloated slowly raising the sword above his head. 'Shite, What d I do? My pistol isn't loaded anymore; I can't get my sword without letting go of D'artagnan. Think. There must be something!' It was at that moment D'art jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Mis, let me go." Mis could hear the calm in his voice and everything in him rebelled. He violently shook his head. The swordsman held the blade above his head.

"Say your last goodbyes." A manic gleam in the villain's eyes.

"Hold on, do you hear me?! Jut hold on. Thos and P'thos will be here any minute." Aramis pleaded and hoped at the same time. It was then D'art put his legs on the wall so his knees were bent. "D'art?"

"Thank you for everything" D'rt just replied to the questioning tone in Aramis voice love and determination shining in his eyes.

"Die!" the man shouted plunging the sword down as D'art used his legs to push against the wall; wrenching his self from his brother's grasp. He started falling. His back facing the ground, D'artagnan pulled his pistol out and almost without aiming shot the enemy between the eyes before he could finish his swing. The man toppled backwards onto the platform dead before ever touching the ground.

"Nooooooo!" Aramis screamed hand held wanting desperately to stop what was happening. But it was not to be, his precious baby brother, their heart, kept falling and there was nothing he could do. D'artagnan quickly fell from view a roof from a side adjuncting of the cathedral hiding the rest of his fall. Aramis sat back, leaning against the same column that D'art had hit his head on, knees bent up. He was numb; eyes completely void of all life. It was just like savory again. Only this was so so much worse cause there will be no coming back from this, no mending his heart back. Aramis doesn't know how long he sat like that. It could have been minutes it could have been hours. He no longer cared. When Athos and Porthos came running up the stairs. They looked around before spotting Aramis. Alarm going up when they saw the state he was in and not spotting D'art anywhere. They quickly ran to him kneeing down in front of him.

"Aramis, what happened? Where is D'artagnan?" Athos all but demanded fear making his voice sharp. Porthos put one hand on Aramis's arm offering support. Aramis didn't say anything at first just looked out over the horizon.

"Isn't it pretty? We wanted to show it to you guys?" 'Mis whispered, tears silently falling.

"Mis, what happened? Where is our brother?!" Athos yelled giving 'Mis a hard shake. Fear and Panic consuming him. 'Mis shook his head once then looked at them before looking away again unable to look them in the eyes.

"He…he fell. I couldn't save him. I promised to protect him but I still let him fall." He sobbed out; blame and self hate clear in his voice. Porthos and Athos sat back stunned. The full implication of what Aramis said slowly seeking in.

"No, No!" Athos denied curling into himself fists pounding the stone floor. Porthos buried his face in his hands and cried. They sat like that for ten minutes before they heard their captain run up out of breath.

"Huff, huff, hurg,"Captain Treville huffed bent over hands on his knees. "I am getting to old for this." He said before sraighting up. "By the way I think you boys dropped something." Treville said cheekily while jerking one thumb over his shoulder. The inserables looked at him confused. Just then another person came up the stairs huffing.

"Huff, that is a lot of stairs, huff." Athos, Porthos and Aramis eyes widened when they got a good look of who had just come up the stairs behind their captain. It was D'artagnan! They shakily walked to D'artagnan, Aramis in front disbelief in their countenance. Aramis put one hand to D'art cheek. When his hand felt the solid warm skin Aramis swiftly pulled D'artagnan into a bone crushing hug; one hand around his neck and shoulders and the other on his back. D'artagnan put his hands on Aramis's back and hugged him back just as furiously; the other inserables joining in hugging them both. Finally they pulled back but not completely letting go of each other.

"How?" Aramis asked.

"That would be me," Treville spoke up. "I was on a small balcony finishing up my fight when I see this pup," Treville points his finger at D'art, "falling out of the sky. So naturally I grab him when he gets close to me." He says it all calmly like not seeing D'art falling nearly gave him a heart attack and filled him with panic trying to catch the boy. Oh, no Treville says it like it was the easiest thing in the world. No one believed him.

"Thank you, Captain. Thank you so much," Aramis thanked him deep deep gratitude dripping of every word; Athos and Porthos parroting Aramis giving their own thanks. "And you young man are to never ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?" Aramis glared at D'artagnan with no real heat in it.

"Yes, I hear you," D'artagnan hugged Aramis again. "but I'm not sorry I would do it again if it meant saving you."

"I know and that scares me. You are too precious to us for that to happen. I swear I won't lose you again. Next time I will protect you." Aramis told D'artagnan conviction ringing in his voice.


End file.
